Not Going To Wave Some White Flag
by M14Mouse
Summary: Laun had trouble finding his voice...until that moment hit him.  Timestamp to Training Sessions
1. Chapter 1

Not Going To Wave Some White Flag (Power Rangers)  
>By: M14Mouse<br>Summary: It took Theo, Luan, Victor, and Reese a thousand miles to make one step forward. Timestamp to Training Sessions  
>HC Bingo Prompt: Loss of limb/limb function, bodyguards, seizures, and wild spot: loss of voice

Three times a week for the rest of his life. At least, that is what it felt like right now. They talked about how long it would take him to recover. How many steps that he had to go through. How that he may never walk again. He may stay in the wheelchair. He absolutely hated this wheelchair. To be depended on it to move around. He had to make sure that the doors were wide enough. He had to make sure that hallways were wide enough. He just hated it with a passion. He wanted to burn the ramp…and the wheelchair. Hell, Reese and Victor can bring marshmallows if they wanted.

He will not be staying in some cursed machine.

He refused.

"Mr. Martin?" The nurse said.

He snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the nurse. He rolled his wheelchair into the physical therapy room. He stared at the white walls and the mats everywhere on the floor. His eyes dart to machines and the other people in the room. He could smell the sweat and tears. He could hear the groans of pain. His eyes landed on his physical therapist. Oh, how he hated the woman. She limited him to simple exercises. Things that he could do at home but his brother insisted that he did it here. So, he won't overdo it he said.

"Okay, Mr. Martin. It is time to get out of the chair and do you exercises." The woman said.

He felt his fist curl into the wheelchair's arm rest. She had no right to talk to him like a child. By the spirits, he hated his place.

-JFJFJF-

"You need to stop for today, Mr. Martin."

"No. One more time."

He could feel the sweat rolling down his back. He felt like he ran miles or trained for hours at a time. He could feel the exhaustion creep up on him. He need to do this one more time. He needed to get this right.

"That is enough. You need to rest, Mr. Martin"

He gave her a look that could melt an ice cap.

"Don't make me get your brother."

He snarled. Why must that woman bring up his brother every time? Lu is going to guilt trip him…he just knew it.

"Fine!" He spat out.

The woman tried to help him. He wanted none of that. He forced his body into the wheelchair. No matter how much his arms protest, he rolled his wheelchair out of the room. His brother was leaning against the wall.

"Dude, were you nice to the therapist lady?" Luan said.

He glared at his brother as Lu moved behind the chair. It wasn't like that he was useless.

"He is doing amazing well today."

That was therapist talk for him being still stuck in the freaking chair.

"That is awesome. Well, see you Thursday, Miss Lillian."

She nodded her head and walked back into the room of hell. He felt his wheelchair being pushed.

"I can do it myself."

"I know but you are tired and grumpy."

"I am not…"

The wheelchair stopped suddenly and Luan was in front of him.

"You do these exercises for hours. You don't do what the lady said about rest. I know that you want to get better. I want you to get better…but…but you need to rest. We are worried that you hurt yourself even more."

He stared at his brother then his shoulder sagged. He felt the energy drain from his body. He felt his brother's arms wrap around him. He heard something whisper into his ear.

"Even power rangers need to rest, bro. You will get there. You will be strong again. But for now…let me be the strong one for once."

He felt something broke within him. He didn't know that it was the tone or something…he lie his head on his brother's shoulder.

And he wept.

End of My Wounds Are Enough

Next chapter: Girls and Boys Turn Into Women and Men

A/N: Read and Review if You Wish


	2. Girls and Boys Turn Into Women and Men

Chapter 2: Girls and Boys Turn Into Women and Men

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo didn't plan this for his students…not at all.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…but I own Victor and Reese.  
>HC Bingo prompt: bodyguards

Reese winched slightly as she pressed an ice pack against her shoulder. Victor was busy wrapping his knee.

Grinders….They were much harder than she thought.

Their Master warned them that they didn't the morphing grid in their hands. That they were going to feel their injuries.

Master also warned them that they will not fight Grinders unless they had no choice. With Master's injury, Victor and Reese have become bodyguards to the little ones. Sometimes, she hated the responsibility. When she sees how hard Master worked to get better, she has no right to complain. Master fought Dai Shi…he tried to stop Venjix. She felt like a cub in his presence. She wanted to make her Master proud.

Today was one of those days that she thought she could. They were in the park with the children. Grinders appeared and they couldn't… They got their butt kicked until the rangers got there. She and Victor stumbled back to JKP. Mr. Luan is not happy about it one bit. They were yelling in the room next to them. She and Victor listened outside of the door. She knew that they could get into trouble but she wanted to know.

"They are children! You can't send children out to fight," Luan shouted.

"Does it look like I have any choice?" Master said calmly. At least, she and Victor thought that it was calmly.

"They are power rangers! And soldiers! You can't do this, bro."

"A team that is barely together as it. Soldiers just get in the way."

"Dude, what are you talking about? They are three of them."

"They are missing at least two…possible four"

"Do I ask how you know that, bro."

"Do you wish to know?"

For the next few moments, there was silence.

"No but…they are kids, bro. We are support to protect them…not the other way around."  
>"Do you think for a moment that I know that? They are supposed to be children. The biggest thing that I wanted them to worry about is dating? Which I forbid."<p>

Mr. Luan snorted.

"Good luck with that."

"But Venjix won't let them be children, brother."

"It isn't fair, bro. It just isn't. We have turned them into some type of bodyguards."

"I know…but until I am up to par. We have to rely on them."

"I don't like it."

"We are going around in circles about this, brother. We need to check on Victor and Reese."

She pushed Victor away from the door. Victor looked like that he was about to panic.

"They are coming," She said softly.

"Or we could just open the door, bro," Mr. Luan said.

Master's laughter echoed through the door.

"I thought to get them a head start before I open the door," Master said.

"Evil, bro."

"Come in you two."

She opened the door slowly. Master and Mr. Luan were staring at them.

"How is your shoulder, Reese?" Master asked.

"Better…" She said.

"Victor, how is your knee?"

"Sore but I should be fine, Master," Victor said.

Master stared looked at them for a very long time.

"You two did well today and I am sorry."

"Master…."

"No, I shouldn't put this responsible on you but I must," Master sighed.

She wanted to tell Master that it wasn't his fault. He was a hero. She glanced over at Victor, who was shifting in his spot. Master placed one hand on her shoulder and one hand on Victor's shoulder.

"But know this…I am very proud of both of you. I am sure that the others are proud of you as well."

She felt a rush of pride from her Master's words.

Until her Master was better, she will protect them the best she could.

End of Boys and Girls Turn Into Women and Men  
>Next Chapter: Isn't My Swan Song<p>

A/N; Thanks guy for the awesome reviews. ^_^ I am sorry that I didn't post last week…but my internet was down here. If it continues, I will post when I can during the week. Read and Review if you wish.


	3. Not My Swn Song

Not Going To Wave Some White Flag (Power Rangers)  
>By: M14Mouse<br>Summary: It took Theo, Luan, Victor, and Reese a thousand miles to make one step forward. Timestamp to Training Sessions  
>HC Bingo Prompt: Loss of limb/limb function, bodyguards, seizures, and wild spot: loss of voice

Chapter 3: Isn't My Swan Song

Here he was again and again.

By the spirits, he hated this place.

At least, he wasn't in a wheelchair this time. Finally, he got out of that thing. He felt some of his independence come back.

Now, they gave him a cane to work with. He surprised the crap out of his physical therapist. He smirked to himself. The woman should know better by now.

Maybe, that is why that woman was making him wait in the waiting room.

It wasn't like he had something to do after this.

Then the alarms is went gone off.  
>It was going to be one of those type of days.<p>

"ATTENTION! The building has gone into locked. Please, remain calm. Soldiers will be here shortly to bring you to safety."

He sighed as the people began to shout and scream. People began rushing around. He could scent the panic in the air.

Why must everyone panic? What a waste of energy.

"Mr. Martin, you need to move into the safety room," His physical therapist said.

He really should know her name by now. He had the strongest desire to forget this place and this woman.

"She is having a seizure!"

Dear spirits, he should have stay home.

He watched people rush over to the little girl. Her mother is shouting at people. People are shouting at her. What a mess.

"Lie her down on the ground."

"Don't hold her down."

"Hold her!"

"NO."

He sighed and bowed his head. Gently, he touched the child's mind. He took a sharp breathe as he felt the waves of panic.

The flashes of color, light, and darkness.

He felt her body and mind disconnected with each other. He felt his own body stiffed in the chair. No…He refused to fall.

The utter helplessness.

He felt overwhelming pity for the child. Instantly, he crashed it. Pity would do the child no good. He would offer comfort. A gentle, soft purring…

He wished that he could offer more but it wasn't his specialty.

"Mr. Martin!"

His eyes snapped open and glared at the woman.

"What?"

"You weren't responding to your name."

He would like to say that he was busy but he would make the poor woman's head exploded.

He got up from the chair and approached the little girl. He heard his name being shouted and he ignored it.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked one of the women next to the little girl.

"She will be fine. She is likely to sleep it off," The woman said with a sigh.

He was about to say something before he heard a loud crash followed by screaming.

"GRINDERS!"

He really should have stay in bed.

People stared pushing and running. He had enough of this. He stood up and slammed his cane down.

"That is enough!"

He knew that he was cheating.

Now was the time to cheat.

Everything and everyone stopped and stared at him.

"There is no time for this nonsense. You…you and you…go and get everyone out of here through the right exit. There are no Grinders there," He said as he pointed to various people.

"What are you going to do? Take on the Grinders by yourself," Some unknown guy said.

He focused his attention on the door. He could see the dents pressing against the door. He couldn't think about his knee or the panic that threat to overwhelm him. He won't give in.

"Why yes, I am."

-JFJFJFJF-

Medical personal surrounded the patients. Grinders' parts lie everywhere. Colonial Truman could smell the smoke in the air. People were running back and forward to do some important task.

"Where are those power rangers?" He shouted.

"They are busy with a monster, sir," A soldier stopped to tell him.

"Tell them to get here as soon as possible!"

"Perhaps, someone should learn patience. It is a valuable tool…especially dealing with a team that isn't whole."

He twisted around so fast that he nearly hit the soldier standing next to him. It was one of the patients. An Asian man was sitting in a broken down chair with a cane close by. He was strangely calm even with anyone running around. His blue clothes were tore in several places. A few cuts and bruises here and there but he looked whole. He looked younger than his sons…until he got to his eyes. His eyes looked old.

"I have no time for patience."

"Perhaps, it would be a good time to learn. No time like the present."

"Do you have a name, boy?"

The man shrugged.

"Boy is someone under the age of 18. Last time, I checked I haven't been under that age for about 4 years now. How would you feel if I called you tall-black-man-with-no-patience…or would that be a bit too much?"

The soldier beside him grasped. A small smile appeared on his face. He shouldn't find himself amused by this man.

"I'm Colonel Truman."

"Well…I will have to remember that, Mr. Truman."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

The man's eyes became amused.

"Bro!" A voice shouted out. His people were getting pushed out of the way.

"Luan?" The man said.

Finally, he saw his brother. He won't lie…He blinked for a moment. They were twins. He could see the relief on his brother's face as his people finally let him through.

"Are okay?" Luan said as he checked his brother over.

"I am fine. No more Grinders…."

"Bro, you look like crap!"

"It happens."

Luan hit his brother's shoulder before he threw his arms around his brother. He returned the hug. It almost made him feel uncomfortable being here.

"Can he go home?" Luan said as he pulled away.

"Yes…he may. But I need his information if I need anymore information."

The man laughed.

"The name is Theo Martin, Mr. Truman. Perhaps, the next time we meet, I will teach you the value of patience."

He scowled as he watched them walk away. His brother walking close…just in case.

Personally, he hoped that he never see him again.

End.

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	4. Victory Song

Not Going To Wave Some White Flag (Power Rangers)  
>By: M14Mouse<br>Summary: It took Theo, Luan, Victor, and Reese a thousand miles to make one step forward. Timestamp to Training Sessions

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Luan bowed over his guitar and ran his fingers across the strings. He smiled to himself as the music escaped it. He hasn't played much since…everything. He hasn't pick up a pen to write any music either. The words just didn't come. It made upset that words came so easily at one time…now nothing. He looked down at the words that he wrote on the paper. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

_I watch girls and boys turned into women and men __  
><em>_I bow my head and took a stand. __  
><em>_Baby, this isn't my victory dance… __  
><em>  
>No…No, that isn't it.<p>

He sighed as he stopped playing. He leaned over and scratched out the last line.

But he did like the girls and boys part. It remained him of Victor and Reese. They have really grown up since coming here. They didn't have any choice but they took on their new roles with little fight. They may be bro's students but damn, he is proud of them.

_I watch girls and boys turned into women and men __  
><em>_I bow my head and took a stand __  
><em>_I screamed and shouted into the sky __  
><em>_that I am never going back. __  
><em>  
>NO…That isn't it either!<p>

Crap.

He slammed the pen onto the chair. Why can't he get it to work? He picked up the pen and tried again.

_I watch girls and boys turned into women and men __  
><em>_I tired watching and tired of knowing. __  
><em>_I had to run. __  
><em>_Run into the hills and through those fields __  
><em>_I see those dead roses on those roads __  
><em>_I bow my head and knowing that I was thinking of home __  
><em>  
>His hand paused over the paper. His thoughts drifted to home. There is nothing left there. This place was his home now. It just doesn't feel like home. It was somewhere that he worked. Maybe one day….<p>

He turned his thoughts back to his song.

_But you are going to bet, __  
><em>_I haven't written my swan song yet. __  
><em>_Because baby, I am not going to wave some white flag for you. __  
><em>_That much is true. __  
><em>_This song that I am singing… __  
><em>_This dance that I am dancing…. ___

He smiled slightly. Dude, this sounded awesome. Some reason those words reminded him of his bro. Since his knee injury, bro changed. His bro was always so strong before and then the knee injury broke a part of him. He saw every day when he got up. How much he struggled and cursed. His heart ached when his strong bro broke down in that waiting room.

And how proud he was when bro got out of that wheelchair and started using that cane. Then his bro started fighting again…His bro was stronger than before

The next lyrics popped into his head. His hand quickly wrote them down. This was so his brother.

_But I tremble to the ground and couldn't get up. __  
><em>_My wounds were enough. __  
><em>_Blood and tears roll down my face __  
><em>_I plead to the gods to make my case __  
><em>_I refuse to fall here. __  
><em>_Because I don't fear for me…I fear for those before me and after. __  
><em>  
>He took a deep breathe and pulled away from the paper.<p>

"I like it."

He twisted his head to see his brother standing there. Bro limped over and took a seat next to him. His throat closed up as a wave of emotion washed through him.

"Go on," His brother said softly.

His hands trembled slightly as he picked up the pen. His mind went blank. He couldn't…

"Start from the refrain…and move from there. You already wrote about my students and me…Write about yourself."

"Sneaky bastard."

His bro smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Always."

He took another breathe and just let his hand flow on the paper.

_Just because chaos and war wage around me. __  
><em>_Panic and fear ran into my bones…I may scream to be let be. __  
><em>_But I hear that voice deep within me __  
><em>_I got up from the ground for the world to see. __  
><em>_I shouted and screamed __  
><em>_I am free. You don't scare me! ___

_But you are going to bet, __  
><em>_I haven't written my swan song yet. __  
><em>_Because baby, I am not going to wave some white flag for you. __  
><em>_That much is true. __  
><em>_This song that I am singing… __  
><em>_This dance that I am dancing…. ___

_This is my victory song. __  
><em>  
>As he set the pen down and looked at his bro's face, he knew this song wasn't just his.<p>

It was everyone's victory song.

End.

A?N: I had this series finished ages ago. I couldn't post it because of the internet. Now, that the internet is fixed….I can share! Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
